W101: Date Night
by Buzzthebatgirl
Summary: Will Wedgewood moves into his new house on the day of his big date but things don’t go to plan for him... Totally forgot to publish this here and it was sitting in my note for like three years...oppps ;


"Whattyamean I have to take Luka?! Blue's taking care if things while I'm awa-" Will pauses as the booming voice of Commander Nelson states clearly through the headset microphone.

Will might be off duty for a few weeks while he moves into his new house, but when Nelson has a duty for Will, it isn't a request that can be turned down.

"Rodger" Will sighs, he might not be on duty at this current time but his respect for the Commander is deep "-just get P-Star to drop him off at the new address, he can sit on my cardboard boxes or something."

Will sighs as he switches off his microphone, sometimes being a member of the Wonderful 101 meant doing things he wouldn't ordinarily want to do and taking care of Luka on today was one of them.

Not only was Will busy unpacking his belongings into his new home, today was also the day he was going on a date with Immorta, his alien girlfriend, well she is more of a female friend at the moment. She was coming back to Earth for a few days especially for Will and he was determined to finally try and ask her out. He'd failed so many times before, he'd always just lack the courage at the vital moment, he was capable of donning a Wondermask and save countless citizens, jump off buildings, fight giant aliens hell bent on destroying him, but yet unable to ask the lady he truly admired out on a proper date.

Will rips the tape off yet another box and opens it pondering where to place the contents in this room when the doorbell rings.

Will opens the front door and is greeted by P-Star, the Wonderful 101's hovering support mech carrying a small backpack on behalf of the grumpy child standing next to him.

"Ah Luka"

P-Star pings, beeps and making noises that make no sense to anyone except Will and Luka.

"Yeah well I'm not happy about it either" pouts Luka.

"Like I don't have enough of you causing mischief in my classes" retorts Will.

P-Star shoves the bag into Will's hands, flies behind Luka and shoves him into Will's house, forcing Luka to stumble while pinging and dinging some sort of verbal communication.

"Fine, P-Star, I get it, go help Blue!" Will ushers P-Star to leave while Luka continues to glare at the robot.

P-Star pings and dings once more before flying off, leaving the two boys standing in the doorway.

"So...eh, this is my new house Luk-"

"Can I actually go in Mr. Wedgewood or must I stand here all day?"

"Uh...er...o-o-of course" Will stammers as he ushers Luka inside and shuts the door behind him.

Luka takes a few steps into the room and looks around. The room is pretty bare, except for a double sofa that has a bland blanket strewn over it and sealed cardboard boxes scattered everywhere. There doesn't seem to be any order to the boxes as those marked with "kitchen" are piled under ones marked "bedroom".

"I JUST got the my belongings in about an hour ago-" Will sighs as he sets the safety catch on the front door "-it's not much to look at right now, but this is my new home."

Luka continues to look around the room, more interested in finding somewhere to sit than listening to Will.

"Here Luka," Will lifts up the blanket off the sofa and places Luka's bag on the sofa, "it's possibly the only soft place to sit right now."

"Thanks Mr. Wedgewood" Luka climbs over a box and makes himself comfortable on the sofa.

Will begins opening another box "so how's your training coming along?"

"Boring...Mr. Nelson is so dull and Mr. Shirogane never does anything except make more machines, that whole ship is full of boring people."

"Really? hmm" Will is only half listening and pulls a wrapped up object out the current box "Ah so THAT'S where I put that!"

Luka scrambles to the edge of the sofa and leans over the arm, "whattcha find Mr. Wedgewood?"

"Oh just this-" Will unwraps the object to reveal a Wonderful Figure of a different red superhero on a large round yellow bottle-cap base.

"Is that Poseman?"

"You know who is this?"

"Yeah, he's like the best superhero ever-"

Will glares at Luka

"-Well after you Mr. Wedgewood, of course..."

"I didn't expect you to know who he is" smirks Will as he lays the figure on the flat sofa arm and Luka stares at it in awe admiring the details.

"I've read about him, there's a Wonderful File about him on the Virgin Victory, it says no one knows where he comes from or why he's here" states Luka

"That's correct" Will comments as he digs deeper into the box.

Without warning Will's stomach growls loudly. He and Luka both giggle.

"I guess I forgot to have lunch" Will nervously laughs "Heh. Are you hungry Luka?"

"No, but I'd like some chocolate milk, do you have chocolate milk Mr. Wedgewood?" quizzes the child.

"I should do..." Will abandons the box and heads into the kitchen to fix himself a snack "-oh and don't touch my stuff Luka" he calls out from the kitchen.

"Yes Mr. Wedgewood" chants Luka already poking his nose into the abandoned box completely ignoring Will's command.

The doorbell rings which startles Luka.

"Hey Mr. Wedgewood-DOOR" yells Luka

Will doesn't hear him as he's still faffing around in the kitchen.

"DOOR" continues Luka before sighing and climbing off the sofa. He moves a box up against the door edge, climbs on it and undoes the latch, which opens the door a bit but the safety latch chain prevents the door from opening fully.

"Luka?" exclaims a female voice, "what are you doing here?"

Luka peers out the gap and sees Immorta Oogee, a pink skinned, three eyed alien ally of the Wonderful 101.

Her short blonde hair is gelled up smartly with a small heart clip wedged into place, a curled lock of hair flops over the left side of her face. She's wearing a cute light pink string top which has a faint heart design all over it, skinny black jeans and black boots with neon pink laces.

"I should be asking you the same question, Miss Alien" retorts Luka "how do I know you've not been infected by a space brain worm?"

Immorta sighs, Luka is being so stubborn as usual.

"ルかーくん" she smiles at him, while blinking her third eye rapidly.

"イモタちゃん" he nods in agreement and winks with both his eyes.

"ワンダフル ワン..." she starts her phase waiting for Luka to finish it.

He thinks for a moment and exclaims "...オー ワン!"

"That's right, you remembered our code, you clever thing!"

Luka laughs while he undoes the security chain on the door "...well it has been a while"

"What's been a while?" questions Will who finally emerges from the kitchen with a glass of chocolate milk in one hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"I-Immy? Y-you're early!" exclaims Will he can barely hold his nerves together.

Immorta smiles at Will, "Am I? I could have sworn I was running late...hmmm the clock on the _Daakar_ must be running fast"

"Oh yummy my milk!" Luka dashes and takes the glass of milk with both hands from the trembling man and perches on the sofa to drink it.

Will is stunned for a moment and stutters while he figures out what to do, Immorta's arrival has really knocked him for six, "So er-um...eh tea?" he asks remembering his hosting manners.

Immorta cutely giggles "you sound just like Nelson-san. No thanks" She looks around the room "So this is your new house eh? It's a bit of a fixer upper isn't it?"

Will nervously drinks his tea "I just moved in today, so uh...p-pardon the mess"

"Mess? Haha you should see the Daakar after my brother's been around, this is nothing" immorta laughs, "well if you need help" she cracks her fingers "-just say it".

Will blushes slightly at the thought of Immorta helping him to unpack, "so uh...what would you uh, like to do tonight?"

"I'm not sure of Derth's courtship rituals to be honest, what is the traditional thing to do?" she enquires.

Will sips his tea before it goes cold, "well there's a fairground nearly by, and I think a cinema-"

"MOVIE" shouts an excited Luka, "MOVIE!!" he shouts again

"-I forgot I had, _ahem_, baggage tonight" Will retorts throwing Luka a dirty look.

"Well that seems like the most enjoyable outcome, let's do that" chirps Immorta grabbing Will by the arm and leading him out the front door.

"W-w-wait I've got to lock it up Immy w-w-w-wait" he stutters as Luka laughs as he follows the adults.

Arriving at the cinema Luka and Will argue over what the group should watch while Immorta is busy taking in the whole scenery.

"But I wanna see this one!" pouts Luka

Will sighs, as much as he'd like to see '_Some Like It Red Hot_', tonight seems more like the night to watch the movie entitled 'Do _Androids Dream Of Romantic Scene?_' especially now he's finally has time to spend with his favourite girl.

Will glances over to Immorta and just admires her as she crouches down and speaks to Luka on his level.

_She's so good with him_, he thinks to himself, _if only she knew how much of a pain he could be_.

He watches as she nods in agreement to Luka, before she stands up and grabs Will's arm skipping with him to the ticket booth.

"Come on Darling, you get the tickets and I'll get the snacks afterwards"

"D-Darling..?" Will stammers, he can't help but blush at the pet name.

"T-two adults and one child for Andr-" he stammers at the staff member behind the counter.

"-Red Hot, he means Red Hot" corrects Immorta chirpily, who grins at Luka, who grins and issues a thumbs up at Immorta.

Will sighs as he's defeated once again and pays for the tickets on his Wonderful Credit Card. Immorta is busy at the other desk buying popcorn and drinks with Luka, leaving Will to gather the tickets and his receipt.

_At least I'll be able to sit next to her_, he thinks to himself, _yeah that's one good thing_

"Hey Will there you are, I got you a popcorn" Immorta chirpy grins at Will "right let's Swapsies - Luka and I'll get the seats and you just hold these"

Before Will can respond she has already shoved the extra large box of popcorn and three drinks in to Will's arms and plucks the two tickets from his hands

"See you in there Darling" she giggles as she chases after Luka into the theater.

_Am I on the date with Immorta or is it Luka?_ Will sighs to himself as he fumbles after them.

Struggling with the snacks, WIll stumbles down the steps towards the only set of three free seats.

_I'll be sitting next to her, there's no way the little brat can steal that from me_

"Oi! Mr. Wedgewood, whatta ya think you're doin'?" comments Luka as Will tries to take the seat next to Immorta, "I was sitting there"

"Was being the past tense Luka"

Luka pouts and throws a dirty look at Will before turning to Immorta.

"Tell him - he **stole** my seat"

Immorta smiles and shrugs " Well you did Will, he did get here first, I believe that is a Dearth custom".

Will attempts to argue with them but just gives up for the easy life.

Luka grins as he takes his seat in-between the two adults and grabs the popcorn off Will and chomps nosily into it as the movie starts.

Will pouts to himself as he settles dow to watch the movie, or as much of it that he can enjoy with Luka munching loudly in his ear.

With the movie over Luka jumps out of his seat and re enacts scenes in pew. He's being so loud that he wakes Will who somehow managed to fall asleep during the movie.

"NO COMMANDER I DIDN'T EAT THE SORBET!" Will cries as he jolts awake

Immorta laughs at both the activeness of Luka and Will's comment.

"That was such fun, when are you coming back Miss Oogee?" Luka asks as the trio leave the cinema

Immorta smiles "well it depends when Will wants me back" she smiles at the now blushing man.

"Well I-I-I...uh...whenever you want t-t-to..." Will stutters, his face bright red.

Luka nudges Immorta playfully and laughs "he's like Mr. Istochnikov" and they both giggle.

It doesn't take long to walk back to WIll's house.

"Are you coming in again Miss Oogee?" asks Luka

"No I think it's time I went back to my ship, besides, it's past your bedtime Little Man" she playfully taunts Luka.

"I-i-it was great to spend t-t-time with you" Will stutters

"Oh wow I was just "_spending time_" with you, all this time I thought I was on a date" she responds

"Will blushes "well uh I sorta was, I mean uh..."

Immorta grabs Will and snuggles close to him "I was joking I had a great time Red" she whispers into Will's ear before pulling him close and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

Luka looks repulsed as he pretends not to see the kiss.

Will somehow manages to blush even more and stands stunned in disbelieve as Immorta bends down to Luka's level and whispers something to him before waving goodbye to both of the boys. Luka waves her goodbye and drags a still stunned Will up the path to the house.


End file.
